Mizuki x Death the Kid and Soul x Mizuki
by AngelUchiha-Chan
Summary: Hey everyone this story is about one of my Soul Eater OC and her sad past. here's a twist Mizuki is Soul half brother. hope you like it.


**Hey everyone this is one of my Soul Eater Original OC that i made up hope you like it.**

It was a bright day in Death city and Mizuki was going to sleep though the whole day until her half-brother Soul came in her room to wake her up.

"Mizuki wake up let's go on a mission" Soul shaking Mizuki to get her up.

"Albright I'm up now stops shaking me" Mizuki said getting up. Both of them got down stairs and she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the yin yang symbol on the back and white shorts with a red rose on the left side. When they both got the school and went to see Lord Death.

~Lord death office~

"Yo lord death what's our mission for today?" Mizuki and soul said at the same time.

"I actually have a mission for Soul" he said ashes clapped his hands.

"Really" Soul said smirking.

"Yes I want you to find Mizuki's weak points" Lord Death said. Soul turned to Mizuki and saw her scared backing away slowly and ran away.

'Soul when I said find her weak points I meant tickle her."

"Right" he said running after his half-sister.

~With Mizuki~

'Me ticklish no I just don't like getting close to him yeah that's it' she though when she was running for dear life and slid in the cresentmoon class.

~Cresentmoon class~

"Hey kid what are you doing in here?" Mizuki asked him.

"I was running for dear life from Liz and Patty and what about you?"

"Same here with soul"

"Did you know what my father said to Soul?"

"Yeah he said soul finds my weak points but what he actually meant was tickle her"

"And that's when both of them chased after us"

"There we started running for dear life" both of them said at the same time.

"I really feel bad for you Mizuki"

"Really why kid?'

"Soul has magic hands and he's the tickle master"

"Oh thanks for the info...let's hide before those three finds us" she said with a smile on her face. Kid nodded his head and both of them hid.

~Meanwhile with Soul~

'Geez that was so uncool of her to run away like that' he thought himself until he saw Liz and Patty.

"Hey Liz, Patty have you seen my half-sister?"

"No have you seen kid?" Liz said.

"Nowhere could those two be?' Soul said.

"Let's look around the school and ask some people it they seen them" Patty said cheerfully.

"It couldn't hurt to try" Liz and soul said.

~Inside the class~

Mizuki and Kid were hiding in a secret side of the classroom that no one knew beside these two.

"Hey kid do you think they will find us?" Mizuki asked him.

Kid just starred at her and pinned her down on the floor and said "Is there a guy in this school you like and be honest." Mizuki face turned red to the position they were in. "promise me you won't tell Soul or Kevin"

"I promise"

"There this guy I like a lot in this class he's really funny when he freaks out about something is not even or in the middle, He's really sweet and know his way around a pistol gun when it's comes to missions and I wanted to be friends with him I tried to talk or him but I feel so nervous around him" She said turning more red than a cherry.

"What's his name?" Kid said getting off of her.

"Why do I need to tell you his name if the guy I like is here with me?"

Kid didn't say anything he was shock and his face turned red.

"You know what kid you're really cute when you blush" she said laughing.

"You like me Mizuki and am I blushing evenly?"

"I don't like you...I love you" he didn't say anything just kissed her passionately in the lips.

"I love you too"

~With Soul, Liz and Patty~

"We looked everywhere!" Soul shouted.

"Soul calm down we'll find her" Liz said calming him down.

"I can't alright what if something happened to her...What if kid did something to her"

"You really care about your half-sister huh soul" Liz said.

"I don't care about her"

"Soul!" Patty shouted.

"I love her don't tell her this but we're like yang and yang one can't live without the other."

"Don't worry soul" both of the girls confronting him.

"Thanks girls" he said with a smile

"No problem now let's goes"

"Is there a place we haven't look in the school" Liz said.

"What about the classroom?" Patty said jumping.

"Patty you are a genius" soul said.

~When they got to the door~

"Here we are"

"Good now let's finish this Wild goose chase"

"Right"

Soul kicked the door down out its hinges.

"Crap they found us" Mizuki whispered to kid

"Lovely and you're really cute when you blush Mizuki" Kid whispered. Soul, Liz and Patty looked everywhere but one places the secret side of the classroom. "Well, Well, Well looks what the cat dragged in" soul said looking at the both of them.

"Soul this is not what its look like" kid said.

"Oh really because it look like you were kissing me sister"

"Soul I'm sorry"

"Huh oh it's fine kid I'm a little over protective about Mizuki"

"A little soul" she said standing up.

"Sorry sis"

"It fine but next time keep your cool"

"Can I ask you something sis"

"Sure"

"Why did you run away like that?' Soul said walking up to her putting his hand on her cheek

"I was afraid" she started crying.

"What are you afraid of?" Soul said as his face getting closer to her as their noses touch.

"I was afraid that you loved and cared about Maka more than me" She said braking down.

"What are you talking about sis I went through hell to find you and I love you more than Maka" he said wiping the tears with his finger and with a smile.

"Really"

"Yes really" Soul closed his eyes and was about to kiss her until he stopped himself and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"It's okay"

Then soul moved both of his hands near Mizuki's sides and started to wiggle his fingers.

"Hey Mizuki are you ticklish?" Soul asked giving her a smirk.

"Yeah why?" She said confused. Soul didn't say anything then all of a sudden he started tickling her sides.

"Eh!? Ahahahahaha sohohohou plehehehehehase stop!" She somehow Sid between laughter. She tried to get away but she couldn't he was too strong. "Tickl, tickle" soul teasing her still tickling her sides.

"Ahahahah plehehehehase stahahahahop it I beheheheg of you!" Mizuki was having a laughing fit and tears were coming out of her eyes. "I'm bored now I wonder is the rest of your body ticklish" He said switching to her stomach. "Ahahahha anyehehewhere but thehehehre!" Mizuki said trying to get away from his grasp but both of them fell on the floor with him on top. "I never notice but you have one cute laugh sis" he said switching to her armpits.

"Hey soul can you stop and let her breath." Kid said siad while walking over to them.

"Just look at her squirming around its adorable" he said looking at kid.

"Actually let me lend you a hand" Kid said walking to her feet and taking off her shoes. "I wonder of your feet are ticklish"

"Kid Plehehehehase don't"

"Sorry Mizuki" Kid said and started tickling both of her feet.

"Ashshshshs I cahahahahan't breath!" Mizuki shouted then kid stopped.

"I'm almost done sis just hang in there" he said now tickling her bellybutton. "Ahahahahaha Nohohohoh Hahahahahve mercy!" She started thrashing a lot. Soul was still tickling her bellybutton until she passed out.

~Nurse's office~

"Way to go soul you made your half-sister passes out."

'Shut up" soul said while putting her down on the bed and Mizuki was still giggling from the aftermath.

"Is she going to okay?" Liz said.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. She just needs her rest bust someone needs to stay with her if she has any nightmare or something" The nurse said looking through her file.

"Soul will you stay with her until she wakes up and come with me for a sec" the nurse asked said.

"Of course" he replied.

~In the hallway~

"Your half- sister will be fine but there

Something wrong with her."

"What's wrong with her?"

"When she first came to this school her eyes looked sad and she was in pain when I first saw her. Did she ever tell you what happened to her in the past?"

"No she always trying got hide her pain when she with us and always have a smile on her face."

"I can't say for sure but she's been hiding her past from you for the past seven years"

"And I'm the only one who can break her"

"Pretty much"

"Thanks"

~Back to the nurse office~

Soul walked through the wall of curtains and saw his half-sister still asleep and swept her bangs away from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in so much pain? I can't believe you went through all that and hiding your sorrow from everyone and me" He siad squeezing her hand. When she woke up and saw soul holding her hand.

"Soul what happened?"

"You passed out"

"Oh"

"Um Mizuki can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it bro?"

"What happened to you been hiding for the past seven years"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"I don't want to tell you"

"Why not?"

"I just can't"

"I could help you"

"NO"

"TELL ME ALREADY!"

"I CAN'T THE PAIN HURTS TOO MUCH YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I WILL IF YOU WOULD JUST TELL ME!"

"Do you really want to save me from this pain?"

"Yes I do"

"MY PARENTS ABANDONED ME WHEN I WAS SIX YEARS OLD!" Mizuki shouted at the top of her lungs. When he heard that he was shock and didn't know what to say.

"I thought they were in a mission they didn't came back for seven years soul. I was all alone for that long and scared. So I lived in a shrine they didn't care about me or loved me. When I attended here I could make some new friends and hide my pain forever" she said with tears in her eyes crying her heart out and letting all the pain out. "I'm sorry sis I didn't know you were in this much pain door so long" he siad hugging her. He saw his half-sister crying right in front of him and her hair turning to his hair color. Mizuki eyes turned red, "I wanted to tell you but I was scared that you wouldn't believe me" she siad crying and hugging her half-brother back.

"Shh everything is going to be alright"

"Thank you for listening to me you really did save me from the pain" she siad with a smile and tears down her face.

"Hey Mizuki look in the mirror" then he gave her a small mirror. "My hair and eye color there just like yours" she siad with widen eyes.

"Yup" soul said letting her go.

"But how?"

Then the nurse came in and said "you were hiding your pain for so long that your hair and eyes changed color. When you told soul what happened you broke down your hair and eye turned to your real color. Dud you feel the pain go away when you told him you're past?"

"Yes"

"Good and no more tears" soul said wiping the last tear with his thumb.

"No one have to go through that much pain"

"Hey sis"

"Yeah bro"

"Stop talking" with that soul kissed her lips passionately like fireworks. Mizuki face was red like a Christmas tree and kissed him back. "I'm glad I have you for a half-sister Mizuki and you look really cute when you blush"

"And I'm glad I have you for a half-brother and shut up" both of them started laughing.

**I hope you liked it and didn't saw that coming huh. Anyway favorite author and follow author bye :3**


End file.
